The Igglybuff
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: A short and really stupid, but hilarious insane fic that I wrote for a contest-thing at the forums I go to. It's about a savage Igglybuff that needs to be tamed... somehow... oO Yeah.


It was a normal day like any other... I was on my way to the daycare to the south of Goldenrod City, wanting to pick up the Ditto and Wigglytuff I had left there with the kind old lady and the kind old man.   
  
So I walked inside the day care, and talked to the kind old lady. She told me that her husband was outside, and that he has something for me. At first, I didn't take that the right way and didn't really want to go out there, but I figured that I'd better if I wanted to get my Pokemon back. I mean... There's nothing like having a Level 100 Ditto that can transform and punt Lance off the Plateau using his own Dragon-type Pokemon and techniques. I smiled at the thought of his defeat, and walked into the back yard.   
  
The second I stepped out there, the old man, not looking quite so kind, shoved something into my hands. It was a little cloth sack, with something bouncing around in the inside. "Take it!" he screamed, looking near-tears. "Take the darned thing away! I was keeping the egg for you, but it hatched and the little demon destroyed my breeding grounds!! TAKE IT!!"   
  
First, I looked around the back yard, holding tightly to the sack that was trying to escape from me. There were dents in the ground, and the small pool by the fence was near empty, water splashed all over the yard. I also noticed Wigglytuff and Ditto huddled in a corner, cuddling each other, eyes wide with fear. I decided this probably wouldn't be the best place to leave them, so I recalled them both and left the daycare. The somehow-turned-deranged old man and the kind old lady didn't even seem to care that I didn't pay them after leaving my Pokemon there for over seven months...  
  
I stopped a few feet away from the daycare, and opened the bag. Something round, pink and disgustingly cute popped out of the ball... immediately, it started bouncing around on the ground, uprooting grass and messing up some little flower gardens probably made by little kids. I stared in amazement at the dumb little thing as it just bounced around, seemingly wanting to just kill anything that crossed it. I picked up the little Igglybuff, shaking my head lightly.   
  
"You, my friend, are going to have to learn how to do more than just destroy stuff," I said. It just hissed. I should have known from the start that a hissing Igglybuff probably wasn't a good sign.   
  
First, I tried taking the Igglybuff to the Goldenrod City Gym, hoping that with the help of a Normal-type Pokemon expert such as the gym leader, I could get this little runt under control. Unfortunately, it kind of backfired. The gym was destroyed in less than eighty-three seconds, and Whitney lost a pigtail. So, I needed a new plan.   
  
I thought that maybe helping it train by letting my other Pokemon battle it would be a good idea, and a fun one too. Well, smart plan that was... I now have an Exeggcute with two irreversably broken heads, a traumatized-for-life Eevee, and a Tyranitar that wakes up crying every night, saying something about suffocating in a pool of pink marshmallows. You'd think I realized by now that my ideas weren't working.   
  
...So... I decided to take more drastic measures.   
  
...I took it home.   
  
My mother loved the little thing right away. She dressed it up in my old baby clothes, she ignored it when it tried to chew off her fingers... she even used it as a "love-pillow" when Professor Elm slept over that one night. Finally, one day, it came to me and clung to my leg, crying.   
  
"Iggly igg buff!!" it said... which I think roughtly translates to "Please don't let me near that crazy woman ever again!!" So... I let it stay with me. We were best friends ever since. I brought it to the Plateau with me when I was ready to beat the Elite Four, and didn't use it in a single battle. You just can't get more mutual closeness than than, now can you? 


End file.
